Henri Methorst - Krishnamurti
< Accueil | Krishnamurti | Auteurs | De Krishnamurti | Par Krishnamurti | Sur Krishnamurti | Revues HENRI METHORST Krishnamurti © 1978 Institut Supérieur de Science et Philosophie - A.S.B.L. - Rue P. de Deken 20 - 1040 Bruxelles. Sommaire MEDITATION Krishnamurti par H. W. Methorst Cadre de référence Paradoxe apparent Autre paradoxe essentiel Malentendu Autorité La lutte Les générations Contact social Apparence physique L'éducation Entrevue privée et Groupe Discussions. Approches diverses. Nuances terminologiques. L'état d'urgence. Les média. Silence et action. Un tournant. Le cerveau de l'homme. Bibliographie right|127px Les quelques pages d’étude sommaire consacrées à Krishnamurti Étude initialement destinée à la publication non réalisée d’un symposium à l’occasion des 80 ans de Krishnamurti. par Henri Methorst constituent, me semble-t-il, la meilleure quoique la plus courte présentation du penseur indien existant en langue française. A part l’œuvre remarquable de mon ami René Fouéré, intitulée « Krishnamurti et la Révolution du Réel » (éd. Courrier du Livre, Paris), je ne connais pas de texte qui reflète aussi fidèlement à la fois le climat si difficile à définir qui se dégage de la personnalité de Krishnamurti et de son enseignement. En Krishnamurti il n’existe aucune dissociation entre l’œuvre et l’homme, entre la théorie et la pratique, entre les mots énoncés et les faits vécus. Les deux, d’ailleurs, ne font qu’une seule et même chose. Depuis les inoubliables Camps d’Ommen de 1928 en Hollande, plus de cinquante années se sont écoulées au cours desquelles j’ai écouté attentivement Krishnamurti et me suis entretenu avec lui. J’ai tenté — sous ma responsabilité et non à la demande de Krishnamurti — de diffuser son enseignement par divers moyens, sans commettre l’erreur presque inévitable d’une interprétation personnelle. J’ai suivi de près, depuis plus de quarante années à Ommen, les efforts désintéressés de mon ami Henri Methorst en vue d’une diffusion du message de Krishnamurti. Nous sommes arrivés maintenant fin de 1978. Le rayonnement de la pensée de Krishnamurti connaît actuellement un essor considérable. Les écoles nouvelles dont Krishnamurti est l’inspirateur se multiplient. Deux écoles existent en Inde dont une à la Rishi Valley près de Madanapalle, l’autre près de Bénarès. Une école nouvelle se développe remarquablement en Angleterre dans le site splendide de Brockwood Park entre Winchester et Petersfield. Tout récemment, deux écoles nouvelles viennent de s’ouvrir, dont une en Californie à Ojai et l’autre au Canada, dans le magnifique domaine de l’île de Vancouver (Wolf-Lake-School). Des méthodes d’éducation créatrice tentent de développer chez les enfants une connaissance profonde de soi ainsi qu’un affranchissement équilibré de tous les conditionnements paralysants, un épanouissement intérieur harmonieux dans l’équilibre du cœur, de l’esprit et des mains. Au cours de ce dernier quart du XXe siècle se dessine un mouvement prodigieux d’évolution dans les milieux scientifiques et ceux de la philosophie des sciences. Nous assistons à une incroyable mutation. Une véritable révolution du sens habituel des valeurs morales, religieuses, sociales, etc. s’opère. Elle aboutit à une mise en évidence du bien-fondé de l’enseignement de Krishnamurti. Depuis 1974, des réunions d’études véritablement historiques se tiennent en Angleterre à l’Ecole Krishnamurti de Brockwood Park. Ces réunions se déroulent sous la présidence d’un des plus éminents physiciens anglais, David Bohm, Professeur de Physique à l’Université de Londres et auteur de nombreux travaux. Le professeur David Bohm enseigne à l’Ecole Krishnamurti de Brockwood Park. Aux rencontres qui se sont déroulées sous sa présidence, en présence de Krishnamurti, divers savants éminents appartenant à des disciplines variées étaient présents : le physicien Fr. Capra, professeur de physique à l’Université de Londres, attaché au C.E.R.N. ; le professeur Basil Hiley, physicien attaché à l’Université de Londres ; le professeur E.C.G. Sudarshan, attaché au département de physique de l’Université du Texas à Austin (U.S.A.) ; le professeur Dr. Brian Goodwin, attaché au département des sciences biologiques de l’Université du Sussex ; le Dr. Montague Ullman, attaché au département de psychiatrie du Maïmonide Hospital de New-York ; etc. etc… Des contacts ont été établis avec divers savants du Groupe de Princeton dont le Professeur Raymond Ruyer de l’Université de Nancy a exposé les conclusions dans son remarquable ouvrage « La Gnose de Princeton ». L’ampleur de la mutation qui se poursuit au niveau intellectuel dans le domaine de la philosophie des sciences nous montre de façon inattendue le bien-fondé de la pensée de Krishnamurti. Elle est aussi considérable qu’inattendue et paradoxale. Elle est surtout paradoxale parce Krishnamurti est parvenu à réunir autour de lui — qui dénonce les dangers de l’analyse et de l’intellectualité — les plus grands savants du monde actuel témoignant d’une érudition considérable. Il me semble très utile, à titre d’exemple, de citer les conclusions du savant français, le Dr. Thérèse Brosse, dans son remarquable ouvrage « La Conscience-énergie, structure de l’homme et de l’Univers », p. 397, où se trouve confirmé le bien-fondé de l’attention pure évoquée par Krishnamurti. « Cette « Conscience » est essentiellement une fonction d’attention, nul ne le conteste, chez nos savants aussi bien que chez les Sages de l’Inde. Toutefois, lorsqu’elle s’exerce dans le cadre de nos conditionnements psychiques, jugeant, condamnant ou appréciant, elle s’avère totalement impropre à maîtriser ce psychisme où elle réside, limitée et voilée. Sous cette forme, il ne peut être question de la considérer fonctionnellement, en tant que niveau supérieur. » C’est du message de Krishnamurti dont la psychologie rénovée est devenue une « noétique », que surgit la solution à cet apparent dilemme… » Ce message est tout entier dans la « qualité » de l’attention… » Une lucidité permanente, simple présence, sans jugement, sans choix et partant, dégagée du psychisme, entraîne, ipso facto, la stabilisation mentale. Une action aussi merveilleuse dans son unicité ne nous est compréhensible que si elle exprime l’efficacité de la loi de subordination au profit du niveau supérieur. » Krishnamurti a donné, parmi les titres de ses ouvrages : « Se libérer du connu » et « La Réalité sans choix ». N’est-il pas intéressant de prendre connaissance de la déclaration du savant américain Nick Herbert, spécialiste de physique, qui écrit : « Le bruit fondamental est sans forme. Le bruit fondamental est pure absence de structure (paternlessness). Le bruit fondamental est l’Océan primordial du chaos d’où toutes les structures ont tiré leur forme. Plonger dans cet océan vierge de route (pathless) est peut-être la prochaine aventure de l’espèce humaine, au cœur du mystère de l’Etre, dans un voyage sans boussole à travers la mystérieuse profondeur des phénomènes, derrière le char audacieux de la physique. » (Patterns core of physics vistas ; Nick Herbert — C. Life Institute, No 3735-12. 1975 — cité par Aimé Michel dans « Question de… ». Une telle similitude de langage quant au fond et à la forme entre Krishnamurti et un physicien n’est-elle pas un nouveau signe des temps ? Robert LINSSEN MEDITATION On regardait et un grand silence vous pénétrait, le cerveau lui-même était calme, sans réaction, sans mouvement. Il était étrange de se laisser pénétrer par cette immense sérénité. « Ressentir » ne serait pas le mot juste. La nature de ce silence, de cette immobilité, le cerveau ne la ressent pas ; c'est au-delà du cerveau. Le cerveau peut concevoir, formuler, établir un projet pour l'avenir, mais cette immobilité est au-delà de ses atteintes. L’immobilité est si complète que le corps devient entièrement partie de la terre, partie de tout ce qui est immobile. Et tandis qu’une légère brise nous parvint venant des collines, agitant quelque peu les feuillages, cette immobilité, ce silence, d'une qualité extraordinaire, ne s’en trouvèrent pas troublés. La maison était entre les collines et l'océan, le dominant. Et tandis que vous l’observiez dans son immobilité, vous faisiez véritablement partie du tout. Vous-même étiez le tout. Vous étiez la lumière et la beauté de l'amour. La phrase « vous faisiez partie du tout » est encore une erreur : le mot « vous » n’est pas à sa place, parce qu’en réalité « vous » n'étiez pas là. (J. Krishnamurti, Au seuil du silence, pp.217-218) Krishnamurti par H. W. Methorst Cadre de référence Si je me hasarde à écrire quelques lignes sur Krishnamurti [1] — pour peu structurées qu’elles soient — qui suis-je, quel est mon cadre de référence ? Celui dont je me suis libéré — et celui qui continue à exister en moi, invisible mais présent ? Issu d’un milieu intellectuel progressiste et très protégé — très vaguement protestant mais en vérité athée — j’avais à peine effleuré la Théosophie (qui m’intéressait par curiosité purement intellectuelle) quand, à vingt ans, je lus une brochure de Krishnamurti et me suis inscrit au Camp d’Ommen 1930. Je n’étais nullement à la recherche, à cette époque — ni de la vérité, ni de la religion — à la recherche de moi-même sans doute, mais inconsciemment. Depuis ce moment-là, j’ai été co-traducteur, réviseur et bientôt co-éditeur et depuis 1940 éditeur principal de la quasi-totalité des conférences de K. en néerlandais. Avec des amis (non-théosophes également), on a fondé une maison d’édition « neutre », surtout non sectaire, pour publier K. et quelques autres penseurs non sectaires, surtout des pédagogues. A cette époque, entre les deux guerres, un important nombre de jeunes s’est intéressé à K. grâce, entre autres, à des réimpressions réalisées, à très bas prix, de quelques séries de conférences, grâce aussi à des réunions de discussion qu’on organisa, à un premier film sur K., etc. Le Camp à Ommen, qui était confortable, revenant très cher, surtout pour des jeunes en 1936, un petit camp autonome de jeunes (obtenant l’entrée gratuite aux conférences) fut organisé en dehors de l’enceinte du Camp. En 1951, cette période de concentration intense sur les conférences et les traductions de Krishnamurti fut brusquement interrompue. Un conflit assez incompréhensible et en apparence futile se créa avec le rédacteur-éditeur de Krishnamurti, M. Rajagopal qui, soudain, choisit un autre éditeur aux Pays-Bas. Or, ce travail avait occupé une place prépondérante dans notre vie. Maintenant, les contacts avec Krishnamurti se firent plus rares. Une période de « jeûne » très salutaire suivit. Je changeai de profession et me trouvai d’un jour à l’autre interprète de conférences, dès 1952. Et à partir de 1967, lors de la première visite de Krishnamurti aux Pays-Bas depuis la guerre, l’on me demanda de le traduire en interprétation simultanée (en néerlandais). Puis j’interprétai quelques-uns de ces récents films devant un public français et allemand respectivement ; je retrouvai Krishnamurti à Saanen. Ce contact étroit avec Krishnamurti après quinze ans d’absence relative fut un renouvellement total de la découverte initiale — une expérience beaucoup plus passionnante et captivante encore que par le passé ; une sphère, une attitude, qui semblait me concerner beaucoup plus directement encore. Dans une manifestation humaine et exprimé dans un langage de notre époque, la chose la plus subtile, la plus radicale, la plus authentique qu’on puisse trouver. : 1. ↑ Étude initialement destinée à la publication non réalisée d’un symposium à l’occasion des 80 ans de Krishnamurti. Paradoxe apparent Que peut-on valablement dire ou écrire sur quelqu’un qui n’offre aucun message, aucune méthode, aucun enseignement dans le sens accepté du terme ? A fortiori, de la propagande faite pour un maître qui n’est même pas un maître et qui ne crée aucun mouvement risque de créer des malentendus constamment. Et cependant, lorsqu’on voit la beauté d’un arbre en fleurs ou d’un homme naturellement intelligent, ne cherchera-t-on à en parler à d’autres pour qui cela pourrait être un tournant, une orientation irréversible dans leur façon de voir les choses ? Le paradoxe ne réside pas seulement dans le fait de parler de lui, mais tout autant dans la manière de s’exprimer dans les mots qu’on emploie. Seules les déclarations les plus personnelles seront authentiques — tout le reste sera théorique, et sonnera faux. Plus on s’évertue anxieusement à rester objectif et neutre en présentant Krishnamurti par ses propres citations seulement — parce qu’on cherchera à éviter une interprétation trop personnelle de sa pensée — plus la falsification sera subtile parce que mon attitude sera artificielle. Ceux qui, par scrupule, restent silencieux, refusent de parler, de discuter sa pensée, de le rendre abordable à un public nouveau, risquent de le placer sur un piédestal, d’en faire quelqu’un « si différent de nous », qui a réalisé une chose que personne ne saurait vraiment comprendre ni décrire. Ce « maintien de la pureté du message » risque de créer un esprit d’élite par l’introduction d’un concept de l’expérience « spirituelle et surhumaine » qui, inévitablement, débouche sur l’orthodoxie et le sectarisme. Et c’est précisément la chose à craindre avant tout — et celle qui ne se produit que trop facilement autour d’un esprit synthétique et paradoxal. Et qui pourra se produire plus facilement une fois que Krishnamurti aura lui-même quitté ce monde. Lui-même nous donne la preuve du contraire, car il court le monde depuis 45 ans, à la recherche du contact avec des individus nouveaux, avec des auditeurs compréhensifs et intéressés. Le conflit imaginaire mentionné ci-dessus provient probablement d’une appréciation essentiellement théorique et intellectuelle de ses paroles. En vérité, une attitude radicalement individuelle et indépendante entraîne énormément de conséquences humaines, sociales, pédagogiques, politiques pour celui qui entretient un contact vivant avec son environnement, et qui est conscient de sa situation individuelle. Par contre, le message, l’enseignement sont choses irréelles — elles sous-entendent l’application des idées, la causalité, et donc un élément temps. La seule formule possible est donc celle de la participation par l’expérience, par la découverte radicale et sans cesse renouvelée. Elle est incompatible avec le rôle du disciple et aboutit plutôt à ce travail d’équipe parfois mentionné par Krishnamurti : « il suffirait que vingt personnes comprennent et s’entendent pour changer la face du monde ». Autre paradoxe essentiel Le véritable paradoxe c’est que sans être un maître porteur d’un enseignement, Krishnamurti voyage constamment et qu’il accepte que l’on organise pour lui cette série ininterrompue de conférences et de discussions — quel effort pour un homme de son âge ! Et quelle passion peut pousser un homme sans mouvement, sans ambition, sans possession, sans motivation (outre la seule qui soit réelle, à savoir aucune motivation dans le sens dualiste du terme !) et que, néanmoins, face à ses auditeurs, il commence immédiatement par mettre en doute les raisons pour lesquelles on vient l’écouter, et la façon dont on l’écoute, ou ne l’écoute pas vraiment. Il leur demande de faire l’impossible : de participer à une expérimentation sans but ni motivation — une expérience qui pourrait, s’ils avaient l’attitude voulue, leur ouvrir une perspective nouvelle — pour laquelle cependant ils n’étaient pas venus. S’ils sont venus, c’est parce que la vie ne leur semble pas acceptable et qu’ils cherchent autre chose sans se changer eux-mêmes. (D’ailleurs, si la vie leur était réellement devenue inacceptable, ils seraient prêts à changer et ils en seraient capables). Dans les conditions actuelles, les auditeurs viennent écouter (passivement) pour une raison impossible — et Krishnamurti, lui, leur demande de faire, activement, une chose impossible. C’est peut-être le point de ressemblance essentiel entre lui et le Bouddhisme Zen et ses Koans — à part l’aspect méthodique des pratiques Zen que Krishnamurti rejette à juste titre. (Et je me demande si la méthode Zen n’est pas, là aussi, le développement intellectuel habituel, qui est en contradiction avec l’essence de l’idée du Zen comme avec l’atmosphère des paroles de Lao Tse, par exemple). Malentendu Ainsi, pendant les quarante ans que j’ai vu et écouté Krishnamurti et que je l’ai traduit à différentes reprises, je n’ai jamais cessé de sentir comme un formidable malentendu entre son auditoire et lui-même. On vient écouter un message, on vient retrouver des forces nouvelles, recharger ses batteries (dit-on souvent), chercher « la vérité », parce qu’on est accablé par les difficultés, ou par l’ennui, ou par un malaise indéfini et qu’on espère trouver en lui une inspiration nouvelle. C’est probablement un phénomène inhérent à toute rencontre entre un être radical et logique, et l’être illogique et confus. Autorité Mais ce conflit est moins aigu et frappant chez d’autres conférenciers — chez les grands philosophes, les savants, les réformateurs sociaux et religieux qui sont réellement supposés « offrir et « apporter » quelque chose en échange pour le droit d’entrée payé ou à quiconque prend la peine de les écouter. Et pour les éducateurs aussi cette disparité de longueur d’onde n’est pas réellement pénible, car ils savent qu’ils s’adressent à des esprits plus jeunes, moins expérimentés et qu’ils assisteront à leur développement dans le double sens du mot. Et ils ne s’attendent pas (du moins les générations passées d’éducateurs ne s’attendirent pas) de la part de leurs étudiants à du travail d’équipe, sur pied d’égalité. Le malentendu est infiniment plus frappant et plus tragique en vérité auprès de quelqu’un tel que Krishnamurti qui n’attend qu’une coopération indépendante et intelligente et non la passivité, non la curiosité, la reconnaissance ou l’obéissance. Car toutes ses réactions se fondent sur l’autorité. Bien sûr, je n’exclus point que certains individus l’auront compris, mais ou sont-ils allés ? Ne seraient-ils pas venus partager le fardeau avec lui ? Il va de soi que je fais partie de tout ceci moi-même ; je donne mon impression personnelle pour ce qu’elle vaut — ce qui est d’une valeur tout aussi relative que toute autre étude ou brochure sur lui. La lutte Quant à cette autorité que tout auditeur lui attribue, pendant de longues années j’ai eu l’impression que Krishnamurti a lutté afin de pénétrer ce mur d’admiration, ce mur de superstition, de notions occultes, de malentendus et d’autorité — de l’autorité toujours ; ceux qui venaient vers lui semblèrent avoir davantage d’intérêt théorique, d’ambition spirituelle ; des raisons de snobisme plutôt que de problèmes sincères. C’était grâce au nombre de leurs réincarnations précédentes ou de leur culture intellectuelle qu’ils prétendirent le comprendre. Je dirais que peut-être depuis l’après-guerre il rencontre en outre des membres d’une génération pour laquelle ses idées — si l’on peut à tort les appeler ainsi — sont moins étrangères, moins théoriques et qui ne voient pas Krishnamurti entouré d’une auréole d’autorité. Les générations Dans les années de son début, il y avait en outre, après la première guerre, cet abîme profond entre théorie et pratique, entre l’idéal religieux et social, « matérialiste » celui-là. Bien sûr, la polarisation dans ce domaine est peut-être plus violente que jamais. Mais on dirait aussi que parmi cette nouvelle génération, en partie plus jeune (parfois jeune en âge mais d’une sagesse due à la maturité), il existe un pourcentage accru de personnes possédant cette combinaison inhabituelle d’objectivité et de sensibilité, de sens à la fois religieux et pratique. Des individus pour lesquels cette mentalité différente (qu’ils ne réalisent pas entièrement non plus) n’est cependant pas étrange ni surprenante et qui, en fait, ont une attitude de détachement à l’égard de l’abondance matérielle. Ce n’est bien sûr pas l’âge qui compte ; mais il semble qu’il existe ainsi une mentalité qui ne se laisse pas polariser ; chez des gens prêts à discuter avec Krishnamurti dans un esprit de participation critique — et qui semblent au moins sentir de quoi il parle. Comme si dans ce monde empoisonné par la guerre et la crainte, par la pollution et les dictatures, un nuage se dissiperait à minuit moins cinq et que certains individus sentaient que le monde peut encore changer d’atmosphère par quelque libération intérieure du nationalisme, du militarisme, de l’obéissance et de l’avidité de gain et de pouvoir. Contact social Dans ses contacts « sociaux », Krishnamurti m’a toujours paru timide, et ce pour des raisons d’après moi très compréhensibles. Lorsque, dans les années trente, à Ommen, il rencontra un des campeurs dans la forêt, celui-ci ou celle-ci le regarda plein d’admiration ou l’assaillirait de questions. A d’autres moments, il saluera très chaleureusement telle personne qu’il paraît reconnaître et qui en sera toute heureuse (bien que je doute souvent qu’il les reconnaisse vraiment). Après tout, ce genre de contact est naturel, mais peu fonctionnel, de nature peu essentielle — il n’y a aucune communication véritable. Et bien qu’Ommen présentât un merveilleux cadre quant au paysage, et une atmosphère pleine d’inspiration, ce fut aussi un cirque énorme où circulèrent entre 2000 et 3000 adultes et enfants. A Saanen ainsi qu’à Brockwood Park, il me semble qu’il est plus détendu, plus à l’aise — la foule est quand même moins nombreuse ; et peut-être a-t-il finalement acquis une certaine « technique », une certaine facilité dans le contact « social » qui ne représente que rarement une rencontre véritable. La majorité des penseurs, des maîtres, des conférenciers réagissent d’une manière différente. Ils possèdent ce qu’on appelle « une grande personnalité », et leur degré de maturité — et il y en a qui en ont — s’est investi d’une allure paternelle ou maternelle, de ce rayonnement impressionnant que leurs adhérents désirent et admirent. Krishnamurti, par contre, a toujours gardé cette allure alerte et jeune, timide avec une pointe d’humour et sans dignité acquise qui passe de la gravité au rire en un instant — comportement qui est plus fréquent chez les jeunes aujourd’hui. Apparence physique Du côté vestimentaire, il me parait toujours avoir voulu être comme tout le monde pour éviter la création d’une image particulière. En Inde, il porte les vêtements du pays, en Europe des habits européens — habillé très simplement, mais avec de plus en plus de goût. Il doit ne pas beaucoup s’être intéressé au vêtement européen conventionnel, dans le temps — je me souviens que pendant les discussions de groupe qu’on avait à Ommen, tout en parlant, il tirait sur les franges de son pantalon usé et qu’il balançait sur la tête un vieux petit chapeau crasseux contre le soleil. De nos jours, sa tenue plutôt sportive est simple mais fait preuve de goût. Lorsqu’il rentra de l’Inde et souffrait d’un eczéma gênant et devait porter la barbe pendant un court repos en Grèce, il semble avoir dit : « il faut que je la rase avant de reprendre ma tournée, j’aurais l’air de vouloir poser en Christ ». Ceci contrairement à grand nombre de yogis, et de philosophes européens, qui retirent de la dignité du port de barbes et de robes longues (surtout à une période où les barbes n’étaient pas encore portées). Dignité ? J’ai rarement vu quelqu’un de son âge passer sans transition du sérieux le plus tragique, le plus passionné d’une discussion, au rire et à l’humour, à la légèreté des mouvements d’un tout jeune. Comme lorsqu’il jouait à cache-cache avec la fillette de Rajagopal, sous les arbres, juste après la réunion, à Ommen. L'éducation Ce qui m’a frappé en lisant ses toutes premières publications, celles d’avant 1929, ou quand j’entendais son entourage parler de lui à cette période, c’est qu’il n’a jamais réellement honoré les méthodes ni été obéissant aux règles de la lutte spirituelle caractéristique de la Théosophie et qui ressemble étrangement à l’ambition sociale, au snobisme d’élite. Même dans le petit volume « Towards discipleship » (titre omineux !), il y a ce goût d’air frais, cet élément d’originalité qui le distingue d’œuvres semblables de ses maîtres d’alors. On le retrouve plus authentique encore dans « On education » — écrit et publié également avant sa libération définitive et qui, d’après moi, exprima son intérêt le plus personnel et durable. Il prouve peut-être que s’il n’avait décidé d’être éducateur d’hommes et de femmes, il aurait probablement choisi l’éducation des enfants et des jeunes. Si, de nos jours, les gens me demandent ce qu’il est, Krishnamurti, je dis : « la synthèse du philosophe et du psychologue — et un mystique dans le sens intégré du mot. Mais en fait, un éducateur plus qu’autre chose. » Et en effet, non seulement a-t-il fondé des écoles dans divers pays du monde tout au long de ses voyages, même encore à l’âge de 70 ans ; mais la manière même dont il cherche à expliquer cette chose, cet état qu’on ne peut expliquer, la façon dont il essaie d’amener son auditoire jusqu’au seuil de cet état d’esprit qui n’est pas susceptible d’exhortation — c’est l’éternel paradoxe — est celle du pédagogue nouveau, du bon éducateur moderne qui n’enseigne pas mais qui invite ses étudiants à apprendre intelligemment. Et dans ce domaine, il n’existe pas de différence entre l’enfant et l’adulte, car ce dernier très rarement atteint la maturité de ses émotions et de sa sensibilité ; et donc la vaste majorité des adules (sophistiqués ou non) sont restés enfants — et encore. Cette attitude éducative comprend tout : l’amour, l’égalité, le désintéressement, le refus de toute possessivité, donc de toute violence. Cette éducation-là — et c’est ce que précisément fait Krishnamurti à mon avis — s’adresse à tous sans s’imposer à un seul individu plus particulièrement ; elle invite à la participation, ce que fait Krishnamurti en demandant à ses interlocuteurs « de travailler aussi dur que lui » — parfois avec passion, parfois dans une profonde déception au sujet de la réaction passive de ses partenaires dans ce « colloque ». Il ne s’agit pas d’éducation dans le sens classique du terme : (quelqu’un demande : « vous dites que l’éducation est faire violence ». Krishnamurti : « en effet. Mais n’existe-t-il pas une manière d’élever les jeunes sans violence ? ») C’est la seule et unique vraie manière, celle qui ne distingue pas non plus essentiellement entre adultes et jeunes. Elle a été (re)découverte aussi, récemment, par des psychologues et éducateurs tels que Laing, Rogers et Maslow. Car l’essence même de l’individu est plus importante que sa carrière, que son aptitude à l’adaptation à la société, à l’ordre établi. Ces psychologues sont les premiers, il me semble, à tirer des conclusions définitives de cette attitude radicalement humaine. Ce sont d’ailleurs ces mêmes psychologues — Maslow notamment dans « A psychology of being » — qui ne se concentrent plus sur la pathologie, mais qui présentent le rare exemple du psychologue tâchant de décrire l’individu sain et normal, et de faire la psychologie de « L’expérience de pointe ». Maslow d’ailleurs dans ce livre cite Krishnamurti au sujet de la perception sans choix (choiceless awareness). Ils citent des exemples précisément d’une vie impersonnelle, inspirée, authentique, dans laquelle la « personnalité » ne joue plus aucun rôle. Pour retrouver cette expérience vécue de la NON-importance de notre personnalité, il n’est plus besoin de citer des mystiques, ou de créer le concept du moi « inférieur » et « supérieur ». Ce qui m’a d’ailleurs fasciné en reprenant un contact plus suivi avec Krishnamurti après quinze ans, ce fut l’expression intentionnelle et nette de la futilité de lui-même en tant que personne, ce qui le pousse à dire « le conférencier » au lieu de « moi », ou de dire « lorsque Krishnamurti ne sera plus » d’une façon neutre et désintéressée. Je constatais que je n’avais jamais rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi entier, d’aussi courageux et conséquent ; et en même temps, il est plein de considération et de compréhension quant à l’essence réelle des problèmes humains, au-delà du niveau personnel. Car, contrairement à bien des personnes, je n’ai pas l’impression qu’une entrevue privée avec lui est pour l’interlocuteur d’une valeur plus grande que la discussion de groupe. Cette dernière, au contraire, nous expose et nous révèle souvent de façon plus imprévue et plus spontanée nos attitudes — de manière plus dénuée d’autorité — que l’atmosphère apparemment intime et plus « sûre » d’une conversation privée. Entrevue privée et Groupe Car pour nous révéler à nous-mêmes, qu’est-ce qu’un contact personnel peut faire qu’une discussion en profondeur ne peut produire ? Tout dépend de l’acuité du problème, du sens d’urgence passionnée. A moins qu’on cherche à se faire inspirer de la façon orientale dans l’espoir d’une expérience sublime en étant assis près du maître, enveloppé par son aura — parce que sur le plan simplement humain on est trop paresseux, trop peu alerte. L’effet en est peut-être très impressionnant, mais pas essentiellement différent de la révélation temporairement provoquée par le L.S.D. ✻✻✻ Discussions. Un des premiers essais dans le domaine de la discussion en profondeur, en petit groupe, que tenta Krishnamurti fut organisé à Ommen en 1936 ou 1937, pendant deux fois un mois. Quelque 60 personnes quelconques — collaborateurs et autres, ceux qui pouvaient se libérer — furent invités à s’y réunir dans la solitude. Cela correspondait d’ailleurs au souhait de Krishnamurti que les gens (surtout les Européens toujours agités !) quitteraient leur domicile et leur travail afin de trouver en eux cette énergie énorme qu’il faut, non pour « tout oublier » ou « pour se libérer d’eux-mêmes », mais pour descendre en eux-mêmes. Je me rappelle que dans mon cas et celui de mes collaborateurs-éditeurs, il fallait emporter le gros de notre travail de bureau à ce camp pour pouvoir y participer ; mais je dois admettre qu’on était trop épuisés émotivement par les débats pour faire grand-chose le reste de la journée. On se réunit tous les matins dans une bâtisse en bois, dans le camp silencieux et vide — ce fut pour moi l’expérience la plus intense vécue ces années d’avant-guerre. Je n’ai pas l’impression, cependant, que nous ayons vraiment discuté. Les questions et les commentaires furent rares et d’un caractère peu fondamental. On n’avait pas l’habitude. Personne n’atteignit le niveau de curiosité intense ni de son engagement personnel-impersonnel à lui. On dirait qu’il nous forçait malgré nous à descendre à la réalité de nous-mêmes, situation suffisamment désespérante pour lui pour qu’il s’impatientât souvent. Car impatient il l’était, dirait-on — explicable en partie par l’intensité de l’effort consenti, en partie par sa constitution physico-psychique hypersensible. La lourdeur, l’inertie intellectuelle de notre réaction à une subtile séquence d’étapes échafaudées par lui doit avoir été pour lui comme un choc physiquement douloureux. Je me rappelle une vieille dame qui, dans une sorte d’extase, faisait la remarque en apparence mystique « Mais bien sûr, Sir, nous sommes tous Un ! » à laquelle il réagit en sursautant et en s’écriant « Ah, vous tuez la chose ! ». Ainsi, pendant ces discussions-là s’exclamait-il souvent : « surtout pas de si…, s’il vous plait ! ». Je me rappelle un de nos amis, homme enthousiaste un peu naïf, qui rencontra Krishnamurti dans la forêt et lui dit : « la vie n’est-elle en réalité pas toute simple, Krishnaji ? » ; à quoi il répondit après une courte hésitation : « partiellement oui, monsieur ». Autre phrase d’une conférence des premières années : « s’il vous faut tomber de la fenêtre, au moins tombez du vingtième étage ! » Approches diverses. Depuis ces premières discussions expérimentales (pour nous très passionnantes), il tâchait toujours de transformer les sessions de questions et réponses en discussions véritables ; de réunir de petits groupes, pour sonder d’autres profondeurs, pour réussir une révélation de soi peut-être plus difficile à atteindre dans un auditoire de 1000, 2000 personnes ; bien qu’il n’y ait pas, bien sûr, de différence réelle entre le petit ou le grand nombre, entre les vieux et les jeunes. A part le fait peut-être que la réaction des jeunes est plus naturelle et qu’auprès d’eux, Krishnamurti prend l’habitude de parler de façon plus directe, sans avoir éternellement peur d’être mal compris. Nuances terminologiques. Quant à son « message », le contenu n’a jamais vraiment changé depuis 45 ans. Mais dans sa manière d’exprimer, je crois découvrir des modifications assez importantes, qui témoignent de son intérêt pour la communication humaine, et qui prouvent qu’il n’est ni mystique ni poète, mais avant tout intéressé à l’être humain et à son éducation. Dans la période initiale, après sa libération, il parla en termes lyriques et poétiques de son unité avec l’Aimé, de l’extase de la vérité et de la libération. Mais il a très bientôt abandonné cette terminologie, qui ne contribue en rien véritablement à la compréhension des problèmes humains qui obscurcissent notre vision. Et ces mentions réitérées de la béatitude et de l’extase suscitent chez son auditoire l’adoration et le désir. Elles l’entourent d’une auréole de magie, d’autorité surtout ! et créent l’inévitable « désir d’expériences similaires » — ce qui détruit exactement ce qu’il cherche à créer par ses randonnées à travers le monde. Dans une seconde période, il a surtout parlé d’amour, de jalousie, de religion — mais les gens ont continué à le harceler de questions sur les gourous, les Maîtres, sur la réincarnation. Il a dû, dans ses réponses, les ramener à terre et son langage est forcément devenu plutôt celui du psychologue. Dans l’après-guerre, les dernières années surtout, il semble davantage se résumer, en termes concis, presque elliptiques, de plus en plus concentrés — il est aussi plus passionné, plus direct, plus « agressif » si l’on veut ; et plus ouvert dans la façon dont il aborde les thèmes humains — peut-être parce qu’on a enfin cessé de l’interpeller sur les Maîtres et la Voie. Et qui sait ? aussi dans une mentalité de « maintenant ou jamais » ; « tâchons d’au moins toucher un petit nombre d’individus qui comprendront, qui vont coopérer ». Comme s’il s’adressait enfin à des individus qui ne comprennent pas tout de travers par leurs interprétations spirituelles, et qui savent placer l’accent juste lorsqu’il mentionne, tout à fait en passant et sans insister (à titre d’information utile, naturelle mais d’importance secondaire), « je n’ai jamais touché de viande », ou « je fais mes exercices de Yoga tous les matins pour qu’en dépit de mon âge, mes glandes continuent à fonctionner comme il faut ». Choses que, il y a 30 ans, le public aurait automatiquement transformées en « règles de conduite pour disciples de Krishnamurti », comme « méthodes de réalisation spirituelle » et autres balivernes du genre parce qu’on pensait en termes de dualité et de contradiction. Du point de vue linguistique, Krishnamurti, à l’heure actuelle, parait éviter tout langage fleuri ou littéraire. Il utilise les mots dans leurs sens étymologique le plus correct — ce qui les ramène à leur origine souvent française, italienne, voir latine (il parle couramment le français et l’italien et possède le don, le sens des langues). C’est un « langage parlé abstrait », de la pure communication sans frange ni fioritures — d’une manière de plus en plus difficile à comprendre sur le champ, à moins qu’on fasse très attention et qu’on connaisse à fond l’anglais (plutôt dans ses origines françaises qu’anglo-saxonnes, cependant), ce qui, je le constate avec étonnement, échappe à beaucoup de ses lecteurs ou auditeurs. Il lance des mots chargés d’un sens absolu, abstrait, comme si leur résonnance dans l’espace devait nous transmettre toute leur portée et leurs dérivations. En outre, il varie constamment les termes pour indiquer la même chose, ou encore le même terme mais dans un sens différent, même opposé, ceci en fonction du contexte ; comme s’il voulait à tout prix éviter que les gens se rabattent sur un mot et s’y cramponnent comme à un concept sacré et permanent. Très déconcertant pour certains esprits logiques et essentiellement intellectualistes. Mais il a l’intuition linguistique très sûre et rarement utilise un mot à connotation erronée ! Il est par conséquent à la fois très facile à traduire (langage parlé, spontané), et très difficile également (significations abstraites exactes avec des associations et conséquences implicites à différents niveaux). Et la traduction de ses conférences ne devrait jamais non plus se limiter à l’emploi de termes fixes, et elle devra souvent avoir recours à des termes variables pour rendre dans une autre langue ce que représente un seul concept en anglais. Pour citer un exemple récent : le terme anglais d’« imposition ». L'état d'urgence. C’est l’intense sentiment d’urgence que je ressens derrière cette stratégie de l’économie des mots : l’impression d’un monde à minuit moins cinq, plongé dans la guerre et dans le chaos — et le peu d’années qui lui resteront peut-être à vivre. Les média. Peut-être est-ce aussi cette réalisation d’urgence qui l’a fait changer d’'attitude à l’égard des media' (la TV, la radio), les films et les photos. Il a fait arrêter la vente de ses photos dès 1936 ou 37 déjà — car on en vendait par milliers, et pour cause. Puisqu’il est évident à présent qu’il ne prête absolument pas à l’adoration, des photos (genre photos de presse) accompagnent presque toutes ses publications. Et il a encouragé la production de films des réunions publiques et à l’école de Brockwood, pour qu’un message clair et authentique, garantissant un élément de communication humaine inaltérable, reste après sa disparition. Evénement auquel il fait allusion par une phrase telle que « lorsque Krishnamurti sera mort ; lorsque Krishnamurti ne sera plus là… », comme un simple fait divers futur qui ne le concerne point. Silence et action. Cette synthèse entre le silence intérieur et l’acte radical et consistant, je me demande si les gens en écoutant, en entendent l’expression. Réalise-t-on sérieusement qu’il a abandonné son milieu, rompu les liens avec son passé, sa sécurité, ses adhérents ? Une résonnance existe-t-elle lorsqu’il déclare « je n’ai pas de nationalité », ou « si je me trouvais au Vietnam (ceci pendant la récente guerre) ou si j’étais appelé sous les armes, je saurais que faire ». Et « si la misère et le chaos dans le monde n’étaient pas aussi graves, j’aurais vécu une vie normale, j’aurais fait quelque autre travail «. Certaines personnes semblent croire qu’il s’agit d’un message essentiellement « spirituel », sans conséquences immédiates et complètes pour la vie sociale, politique, économique — ce qui est faux. Il aura des conséquences dès que nous découvrons ce que nous sommes en train de faire et ce à quoi nous contribuons à tous les niveaux, dans toutes les situations possibles. Ils ne partagent point cette clarté-passionnée-dans-l’action ; et il est bien sûr vain pour lui, pour tout éducateur, d’exhorter les gens à l’action sans que cet amour, sans que cette compréhension fondamentale soit présente chez eux. Un tournant. Peut-être que le tournant entre deux ères — la fin de celle des Poissons et le timide commencement de celle du Verseau — peut-être que cette incroyable crise provoquée par le choc de deux courants opposés — d’une part celui tendant vers l’indépendance individuelle, indépendamment de l’âge, du sexe, de la race ou de la religion, et en général vers l’originalité et la tolérance, l’autre qui a peur du renouveau et qui se cramponne au conservatisme, à l’ordre établi, aux lois, et qui a même recours à ce faux héroïsme, ce faux ordre du fascisme — peut-être que cela peut créer une période particulièrement fertile et importante pour une prise de conscience et d’une expérience de vie toute nouvelle, inconditionnée ; car tout en est mouvement. Il n’est pas impossible que d’ici 100, 200 ans, la mentalité Aquarienne aura, elle aussi, conditionné les individus de sa façon, comme nous l’avons été, nous, par notre environnement-Poissons et que l’on tendra à se cristalliser dans son optique Aquarienne en se laissant imposer de nouvelles vertus — des-vertus-non imposées ? En ce moment, tout bouge et une synthèse réelle s’impose pour empêcher la destruction totale par les forces du conservatisme craintif. La parole de Krishnamurti, évidemment, s’inspire d’un état de synthèse et d’intégration entre ses mondes intérieurs et extérieurs d’amour intelligent et passionné dont d’autres ont parlé avant lui — il est inutile et même dangereux de les comparer avec lui — tout cela deviendrait théorique. Mais, comme il le dit dans « The flight of the eagle » (le vol de l’aigle) : « Pourquoi si peu d’individus — un ou deux peut-être — ont jamais réalisé cette chose ? ». Apparemment, cette « mutation du cerveau, de la mentalité » révèle des perspectives complètement nouvelles, un fonctionnement tout nouveau du cerveau — ce qui, en partie, expliquerait qu’on ne réussit que très inadéquatement à exprimer cette mentalité dans notre langage. Le cerveau de l'homme. Apparemment — d’après les scientifiques — notre cerveau n’est encore qu’au début de son développement ; il n’est que tout, tout jeune relativement et une infime partie en est seulement éveillée et développée. Peut-être que des manières toutes différentes de vivre et d’aimer, que des modes de compréhension et de connaissance intuitives toutes nouvelles attendent d’être explorés par nous. Mais ces dimensions, ces régions encore inexplorées du cerveau humain ne pourront jamais, d’après moi, être développées intentionnellement, artificiellement, par des méthodes imaginées et mises au point par le cerveau ancien — comme l’occultisme, les gourous, la Théosophie, l’Anthroposophie voudraient nous le faire croire — et veulent nous le faire faire. Le malentendu est aussi compréhensible que l’est leur impatience, notre impatience. Il n’en reste pas moins vrai qu’il s’agit là d’un malentendu. L’amour, l’authenticité ne se conquièrent point. Cela n’est possible, je suppose, qu’en épuisant totalement notre ancienne attitude traditionnelle, qu’en voyant nettement et indubitablement ce qu’elle a d’impossible et d’inauthentique — grâce à une certaine maturité émotive et passionnée qui entame, qui aborde cette dimension nouvelle spontanément. A mon avis, Krishnamurti est le seul à avoir tenté d’établir ce contact intime entre la complexité subtile et illogique de la psychologie humaine avec ses frustrations d’une part, et la flamme d’un amour intelligent et perceptif de l’autre et d’avoir réussi à communiquer ce qui est incommunicable grâce à sa façon éducative et psychologique de procéder. Je suppose que plusieurs grands esprits dont nous ne possédons plus exactement les paroles ont été inspirés de la même mentalité. Mais son « message » est en cela différent de toutes les méthodes, de tous les enseignements qui exhortent et encouragent et se servent de systèmes par le fait que lui abolit radicalement la distance, l’« aliénation » qui existe entre l’homme et son propre esprit, entre l’homme et les buts qu’il poursuit. Car tout ce qui n’est pas authentique, qui n’est pas immédiat, dont on se laisse persuader et par lequel on est conditionné, est une auto-aliénation et n’est pas « créateur » (terme dangereux) — dans un sens comparable à celui que donne Erich Fromm à l’aliénation et le danger créé par la société d’abondance et du succès. D’après elle, la joie, chez nous, réside non pas dans le fait d’être ou de faire une chose, mais dans l’obtention et la possession (de choses qui, en outre, nous sont imposées). Krishnamurti révèle et serre de près cette aliénation la plus subtile et raffinée, à laquelle aucune psychanalyse, aucune expérience mystique temporaire ne changera rien — cette habitude de nous juger et de nous comparer nous-mêmes ; cette habitude d’appliquer des critères et des valeurs au lieu de rester silencieux sans rien se laisser cristalliser, en vivant la vie qui est en nous et en étant réellement ce que nous sommes. Henri W. METHORST Notes et références Bibliographie Livres de Krishnamurti : * De l’Education, éd. Delachaux & Niestle, Neufchatel. * Se libérer du Connu, éd. Sock, Paris. * La révolution du silence, éd. Stock, Paris. * L’Eveil de l’Intelligence, éd. Stock, Paris. * De la Connaissance de Soi, éd. Courrier du Livre, Paris. * Au seuil du Silence, éd. Courrier du Livre, Paris. * Commentaires sur la Vie, 1ère série, éd. Buchet & Chastel, Paris VI. * Commentaires sur la Vie, 2ème série, éd. Buchet & Chastel, Paris VI. * Commentaires sur la Vie, 3ème série, éd. Buchet & Chastel, Paris VI. Livres sur Krishnamurti : * Krishnamurti ou la révolution du Réel, par René Fouéré, éd. Courrier du Livre, Paris. * Krishnamurti, Psychologue de l’Ere Nouvelle, par R. Linssen, éd. Courrier du Livre, Paris. * Le langage de Krishnamurti, par Y. Achard, éd. Courrier du Livre, Paris. Methorst Krishnamurti Krishnamurti